All's Fair In Love and War
by MarlyCook
Summary: Total AU Literati. Jess and Rory meet one night at a bar. One's depressed... one is bored. They've seen each other before, but only briefly. What will happen when sparks fly? Chapter 4.
1. Day 1: They Meet

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

**A/N: Rory and Jess never dated and was never even friends… Only met a couple of times.**

I looked up at the silver out-of-place clock on the wall of the bar, and sighed, this was going to be a long night. Every drunken man over 40, and tipsy woman under 30 was gone by now, and it was just me closing down this place. I am so ready to get home, though. This is not how I want to spend the night. Not that I have any other plans, because believe you, me, I don't. I just want to go home and… sleep. Real party animal, huh? I used to be… now I am going back to college, and working here as a bartender in my free time.

As I lock the bar's safe, and I was about to go put the closed sign up a woman walked in. Brown hair down to her mid back, wavy and full of body. Thick bangs that stop right above her astoundingly blue eyes. If her beauty didn't make me notice then it must have been the wedding dress she was styling. Very pretty, yet dirty at the edge, she looked as if she had been crying. As if she had been through hell. So I didn't shoo her out. She looked familiar oddly enough. I just couldn't place where I had seen her.

She looked up at me, and then looked back down. I decided to break the silence, "What will you have?"

She looks back up at me again, and I can't help but look directly into her eyes, all I can see is pain. I don't want to ask questions, so I don't. She smiles, suddenly, a slight smile, "I know you, you're Luke's nephew… Jess Mariano… the one that Luke goes to visit every Christmas… The one who is going to be hi best man next month, am I right?"

I nod, and suppress a small smirk, "Yea and you're that nutty woman's daughter. I knew I had seen you somewhere."

She smiles, "Do you remember my name?"

Who couldn't? When I first saw her I couldn't get her out of my mind for a week. She was beautiful, but Luke said she wasn't my type, "Rory Gilmore."

Rory smiles and I can't help but notice that it looks fresh and new, and not a smile she's used before, "That's right… I'll have a beer."

I nods, and turn to get her a beer, when I turn back around I gain the courage to ask, "Would you mind telling me why you are wearing a wedding dress?"

Rory takes a swig of her beer, and looks up to me, "I… I left my groom at the altar."

I nod, not wanting to push it, "Wow… know how to break a heart, huh?"

Rory shrugs, "He wasn't for me…"

I grab a beer, and drink a bit, "Wasn't prince charming?"

Rory laughs, lightly, "More like he was prince charming. I don't go for that. He was too… Logan."

I laugh, obviously her ex-groom's name was Logan, "Never heard of that before, he was too Logan."

Rory smiles, "That was his name, Logan Huntzberger. He was social, rich, very attractive, and he had everything going for him."

I have heard about the glorious Gilmore family, not Lorelai, but her parents. I heard they were fancy, snooty, and rich, "Sounds like your grandparents approved."

Rory tilts her head, slightly, "They did, but I didn't…"

I smiled, "You are looking for the dark bad-boy to sweep you off your feet?"

Rory looks down to her beer, I think I see a blush creeping into sight, "Something like that."

I laugh lightly, "Do you have a certain bad-boy you left Logan for?"

Rory shakes her head, "No one particularly."

I smile, again, for some reason I am utterly happy. But I shouldn't push this… Jeez, Mariano slow down… she just and I mean just left some Logan kid at the altar, "Good luck with finding him."

Rory smiles, "It's going to be hard, huh?"

I shake my head, finishing off my beer with one last swig, "Not if you know what you are looking for."

Rory shrugs, and takes a sip of her beer, "True."

I lean in closer, "What are you looking for?"

The beautiful girl smiles, a shy smile, that I find very attractive, "Love… true love."

I stand up straight again, "Huh."

She looks down at her hands, "Ever been in love?"

I was afraid she would ask that, I sighed, obviously upset about this subject, but then again relieved, "Nope… never." It wasn't a lie. I Jess Mariano have never been in love, "Committing isn't a usual for a guy like me, Rory."

She was smiling big now, "I like how you say my name."

I laugh, taken back by the words, "Excuse me?"

Rory looks up directly into my eyes, "You say it, and it just rolls off your tongue. I like it."

This girl was very odd, yet very amazingly interesting, "Well… uh… thank you?"

She smiles, "Don't think I'm like odd, now, ok?"

I raise my hands as of in surrender, "I don't… if I do you are an odd that I can get used to."

She finishes her beer, "Is that the alcohol talking?" she tips her bottle towards me.

I smile a sincere, real smile that I haven't used since… ever, "No."

I see her eyes go towards the clock, and she sighs, "It's late…"

I look up at the clock, and see the time, 2:45 A.M. "Don't you mean early?"

She laughs, "I better get back home."

I turn off the lights, putting on my jacket, "You want me to walk you? I mean I'm not a weirdo or anything…"

She stood up, and walked towards me, as I walked out from behind the bar, "Sure… you can walk me… it's not far from here."

I nod, and walk towards the door, "When I opened up earlier today I never knew I would be walking a runaway bride, in her wedding dress, at 2:45 in the morning, to her apartment. Even more weird that you are my uncle's soon to be step-daughter."

She laughs, and I notice her eyes, again. I just can't help it. A deep blue, with green and light blue specks, "I know… so strange. Thank you for talking to me tonight, you really made me feel better."

I smile, that makes me happy, she's so beautiful and very funny, I think I'm already hooked. And I've only really known her for less than 45 minutes, "I'm glad I could help."

She stops and looks up to the building we were standing beside, "This is it."

I looked surprised, "Not very far, at all. How come I have never seen you, before?"

She shrugs, "I just recently moved here."

That explains a lot, "Well… I guess I'll see you around Rory. If you need me for anything just get my number from Luke."

She smiles brightly, "I will… you can count on it."

This makes my heart skip a beat, "Hope you find what you are looking for."

As she unlocks her door she turns back to me, "I think I already have." She smiles and walks in, "Bye Jess."

"Bye Rory." I say as I walk back towards home.


	2. Day 7: The Date

**Disclaimer: I own Lelane… and Matt**

**A/N: Last chapter was in Jess's POV. This chapter will be in Normal POV. Tell me which one I do best and I will stick with it… Thank you! Here is chapter 2!**

**Normal POV**

_Call him. Call him. Call him. Come on, Rory. You can do it. Just pick up the phone and dial the number that your soon-to-be stepfather gave you. _It had been days since Rory had met Jess, formally. Rory picked up the phone, and she took a deep breath. Then she dialed the number that was written on the yellow notepad.

Jess came in the door with his hands filled with grocery bags. He kicked the door shut just as the last ring entered the room. Then he heard 'Hey this is Jess. I'm not in right now, or I don't want to talk to you, so leave a message… I might call back, no promises.' Then he heard a beep, figuring it was Lelane he let the machine get it. But when he heard the voice, he tried his best to get the phone.

Rory smiled at his voice, then she started, "Hey Jess, Its Rory… Rory Gilmore. You probably don't remember me, I don't know… You could've been drunk, but whatever… it's me and I just wanted to-"

Jess found the phone under a pile of clothes, and answered it with an out of breath, "Hey."

Rory smiled, "O hey… uh did I interrupt something?"

Jess laughed slightly, breathing heavily, "I was looking for the phone."

Rory smiled, "Huh."

Jess ran a hand through his hair and sat on the couch, "So I'm guessing you called Luke?"

Rory nodded, "Yea… I liked talking to you."

Jess smirked, but couldn't help but feel happy, "How are you?"

Rory put down her pen, and leaned back into her computer chair, "I'm doing well, you?"

Jess looked around at his messy apartment, "Pretty good… so have you heard from _Logan_?"

The way Jess had said Logan's name made her smile, it was full of jealousy, and hatred, even though Rory and Logan were done, and Jess barely knew her, "No. I haven't."

Jess smiled, "Good… I think… Is that good? Because if it isn't good, I'm sorry. I just figured it would be good because you left him, and obviously didn't want anything to do with him. If I'm wrong correct me, I just thought-"

Rory cut him off with a laugh, "Jeez… you sound like my mother, chill. It's ok… I didn't want to hear from him. Right now, at least."

Jess nodded, embarrassed, "Sorry."

Rory laughed lightly, "Don't be."

Jess smirked, "Okay. So would you want to grab some coffee or some dinner?"

Rory looked down at her hands, not being able to hide her growing grin, "Are you asking me on a date?"

Jess sighed and leaned back n his couch, "Call it whatever you want, I am thinking of it as a date, yes, but you can think of it as two step-cousins hanging out."

Rory laughed, "A date it is."

Jess licked his lips, "Good. So, meet you at your place tonight?"

Rory nodded, "Give me an hour to get ready, though, ok?"

He laughed, "Ok… see you soon."

Rory nodded, "See you soon."

They hung up at the same time. Jess smiled, but then remembered Lelane, "Shit." He muttered. Jess picked up the phone and dialed her number.

Lelane ran to the phone, and answered, "Hello?"

Jess smiled slightly, feeling guilty, "Lelane?"

Lelane smiled brightly, "Jess! I've been trying to get a hold of you all day, where have you been?"

Jess shrugged, "Just around… anyways, I have to cancel our dinner tonight."

Lelane sighed, "Jess! You promised!"

Jess rolled his eyes, "Lelane! Come on, we do this once a week! You can miss one night."

She tapped her fingers on her desk, "Tell me the reason."

Jess groaned, 'Lelane…"

Lelane demanded, "Tell me why you are canceling our dinner!"

Jess sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this, "Remember that girl I saw when I went to see Uncle Luke?"

Lelane thought for a minute, 'Rory Gilmore?"

Jess nodded, "Yea well… we're going on a date."

Lelane smiled, "Yay! My little brother is actually going on an actual date!"

Jess switched the phone to his other ear, "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

Lelane laughed, "o come on.. I'm just excited for you."

Jess put on a shirt and buttoned it up, "I'm hanging up now…"

Lelane smiled, and walked into her bedroom, 'Fine… tell the glorious Rory I said hi."

Jess shook his head, "You don't even know her!"

Lelane shrugged, "But you like her…"

Jess laughed, "Bye Lelane… tell Matt I said hey."

Lelane nodded, "Bye my dear, love you!! See you later!"

Jess hung up the phone. His sister was a nut case!

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory ran a brush through her hair once more, and then pulled it up. After pulling it up, she pulled it back down. Her loose curls fell on her shoulder, then her doorbell rang. Rory walked to the door, stumbling, while trying to put on a shoe.

Jess stood in the hallway, looking around, and fidgeting with his hands. He heard footsteps come closer to the door.

Rory walked to the door, and opened it, smiling at Jess. She looked him up and down, '_As cute as I remembered' _she thought.

Right when the door swung open Jess smiled, '_She looked beautiful.' _ He thought as he looked into he blue eyes. He was drawn to them first then to her lips: Pretty, pink; full. He gazed at her for a while longer.

Rory blushed as she saw him looking at her, "I'm ready."

Jess shook his head, snapping out of his trance, and smiled, "Good… come on." He grabbed her hand.

Rory looked down at her hand, and shut the door behind her, then followed him out.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"So you have read the Tell-Tale Heart, right?" Rory smiled, finishing off her burger.

Jess nodded, eating a fry, "Yea… despite the fact that The Raven annoyed me with all of those 'Never mores' I liked the Tell-Tale Heart."

Rory laughed lightly, taking the last sip of her drink, "Edgar Allen Poe is a wonderful writer, with the exception of 'The Raven.'"

Jess leaned back in his seat, when he finished his meal, "The Cask of Amontillado was a good short story by him, also."

Rory nodded, and set down her drink, and putting her napkin on her plate, "It was ok."

The waiter walked by and Jess reached out, "Check please."

The waiter nodded, and walked to the back. Jess turned back to Rory, "I had fun, you?"

Rory shrugged, "Nah… you're boring." She then smiled, and leaned forward on the table, "I had a blast."

Jess smiled, "Good."

They stared at each other for the longest time, then the waiter came and broke the staring contest, 'Here is your check, Mr. Mariano."

Jess smiled, and took it, then paid for it. After the waiter left, Jess laid a tip on the table, and stood up, "You ready?"

Rory nodded, and grabbed her purse and jacket, "Yea."

Jess walked over to her, and waited for her to stand up. They both exited out of the diner.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Jess stepped up to Rory's door, "We have to do this again."

Rory smiled and leaned against her door, "I agree, but with movies and junk food."

Jess nodded, "Sure. Why not?"

Rory smiled and stepped forward. Jess stepped forward also until their lips touched. What was meant to be a sweet innocent goodbye kiss turned into a deep passionate heated kiss.

Rory wrapped her arms around his neck, resting them on his shoulders, as she intertwined her fingers into his dark unruly hair. Jess rested one hand on her hip, and the other on her cheek. His tongue ran across her bottom lip and moaned slightly into the kiss.

Jess broke apart, needing air. Rory rested her forehead against his, "Call me."

Jess breathed deep, "I will.. you can count on it."

Rory smiled, and pulled away. She unlocked her door, and turned back to Jess, "See you around."

Jess nodded, "Bye Rory."

Rory smiled, "Bye." She kissed him one more time, then walked into her apartment.

Jess couldn't help but smile as he walked home.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**MichelleLSharp – Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter…**

**Spreeaholic1 – Thank you! Here is the next chapter! Glad you liked it!**

**LiteratiLuver16 – My updates will be faster than this one… Thanks for the review!!**

**Watergurl123 – Thank you!!**

**End of the beginning – Thank you!!**

**Absolutelyfabulous – I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for the review!**

**Milo Maniac – I am a Milo Maniac also… believe me… Anyways thanks!!**

**Francesca Jones – Thank you!! I love your stories! You are one of my favorite authors!! So I'm glad you like my story.**

**Kaypgirl – Thank you!!**


	3. Day 12: The Valentine

**Disclaimer: I own Lelane... and Matt.**

"Yes grandma… no I don't think I need a fix-up… especially not with Daren Carter… I will be there… goodbye, grandma." Rory hung up her cell phone, and walked into her office. She sat at her desk, and leaned back in her seat. The day hadn't even fully started and she was already exhausted.

A short medium height woman with black hair, and beautiful brown eyes walked in, and set a few papers down on the desk in front of Rory, "This is from Matt. I don't work here, I'm Matt's fiancé."

Rory smiled, "Thank you."

The lady finally looked up, "Hi… I'm Lelane Mariano."

Rory laughed, at the last name Mariano. That was Jess's name. She couldn't get him out of her mind all day, and now a woman who had the exact same last name walks in. With the same wavy brown hair, and dark eyes, "Hey… Rory Gilmore." She held her hand out for Lelane to shake.

Lelane smiled and her face lit up, "O my gosh! You're THE Rory Gilmore."

Rory smiled, and laughed slightly, "Uh… I guess, I mean I'm not famous or anything."

Lelane shook her head, "No… no… I know you're not. I'm so sorry. I have heard so much about you."

Rory furrowed her brow, still confused, "Am I that good of a co-worker?"

Lelane laughs, "Sorry, again. I haven't heard all about you from Matt, I mean from my brother. Jess Mariano."

Rory smiles slightly, "O! Ok… now I understand. So I hope it wasn't anything bad."

Lelane laughs, "No. Jess is crazy about you. He talks about you, a lot. My mom wants to meet you. She's already met Lorelai, and so have I. You are her daughter, right?"

Rory nods, and tries to take in the enthusiasm of this girl, "Yea…I'm her daughter."

Lelane smiles, "O wow… small world, huh?"

Rory laughs, "Yea… small world."

Lelane looks at her for a moment then shakes her head, "I'm sorry… it's just. Jess has never really talked about a girl like he has been talking about you."

Rory crosses her arms in front of her, "Good thing? Or bad thing?"

Lelane puts her hair behind her ear, "Good if you like him, and bad if you don't."

Rory nods, "Good, then, because I really like your brother." It was true, even though Rory and Jess had only been on two dates in the past week she really liked him.

Lelane claps her hands, excitedly, "Yay!" she looks out the window of Rory's office, and sees Matt leaving, "I better go. Matt's leaving, and we have reservations for lunch. It was so nice meeting you Rory. Have a good Valentine's Day."

Rory smiled, "You too, bye Lelane."

Lelane walked out of her office, and Rory sat down in her chair, and turned back to the computer. She turned it off, quickly, and stood up to go eat lunch. After putting her jacket on and grabbing her purse, Rory walked out of her office. She turned off the light and locked the door in the process.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory got back to her office about an hour later. Her door was unlocked, and her light was on. She walked inside slowly, and saw a bouquet of sunflowers, with a card. She smiled as she walked over to the vase. She picked up the card, and read:

**Happy Valentines Day**

**If you remember on our very first date**

**You said roses were too cliché and **

**That you liked sunflowers better.**

**So I got these for you.**

**See you tonight**

**Love,**

**Jess**

Rory smiled, and re-read the card over and over. Her secretary walked in, and was surprised at the smile on Rory's face, "Ms. Gilmore. I'm sorry to interrupt your happiness, but you have a visitor."

Rory put her card down, and nodded, "O… sorry Jenny, send them in."

Jenny smiled, and walked outside. After a few minutes Jess walked in the door, "Hey you."

Rory smiled up at him, "Hey! You're off work?"

Jess nodded, "T.J.'s taking over."

Rory looked at her sunflowers, "Thank you."

Jess walked over to her, "You're welcome."

Rory hugged him, and then pulled away, only to kiss him, "So… I met someone interesting today."

Jess looked almost worried, "A guy?"

Rory laughed, "No Mr. Paranoid, her name was Lelane."

Jess rolled his eyes, and put his arms around her waist, "She didn't scare you away did she?"

Rory smiled, and looked into his eyes, "No. She said you talked a lot about me, though, care to explain?"

Jess looks down at his shoes, and then back up to Rory, "She's exaggerating…"

Rory laughs, "O she is, is she?"

Jess nods, and laughs a little, "Yea."

Rory kisses him, "So where are we going tonight?"

Jess grins; happy she changed the subject, "Not telling you."

Rory pouts and groans "Jess… please!"

Jess shakes his head, and kisses her cheek, "Nope… see you tonight." He unwraps his arms from around her and walks towards the door, "Wear something short and tight." He winks, laughing.

Rory pushes him out the door, laughing "Pig!"

Jess leaves the office, with a grin on his face.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory puts on her high heel, and walks to the door. She had just heard a knock, so she opened the door, "Hey."

Jess smiles, leaning against the doorway, "Hey."

Rory smiles, "Well you look nice. Very… formal."

Jess laughs, "And you were something short and tight… good girl."

Rory grabs her jacket and purse off of the glass table beside her and shuts the door behind her, rolling her eyes, "Like I said before… pig!"

Jess smiles, and holds his hand out, "Shall we?"

Rory laughs, "We shall." She takes his hand.

Jess walks down with her, and outside, "It's snowing… in February."

Rory smiles, "It does do that, sometimes, you know?"

Jess smirks, and guides her to a sleigh with two white horses guiding it, "Surprise one."

Rory squeals, and turns to him, her eyes filled with excitement, "How pretty! You got us a sleigh? That's so sweet." She kisses his cheek, and walks towards the sleigh.

Jess helps her up onto the sleigh, and gets in after her. He sits beside her and spreads the blanket out, "Now… this is an official date."

Rory laughs, "Our first date was perfectly fine… and our second one."

Jess shrugs, "But this one I knew you'd like."

Rory smiles and leans against him, as the sleigh pulls up to a hill. Jess nudges her slightly, and nods towards the hill, "That is our date."

Rory looks towards the hill, and smiles. The sleigh comes to a stop, and Rory and Jess get out. They walk up to the hill, and sit down on a red blanket. Rory sits down and puts a white blanket over her. Jess sits across from her, Indian style.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Their paper plates are empty and the wine bottle is half full. Jess is laying down looking up at the stars, and Rory is laying beside him, "Pretty night."

Jess nods, and turns propping his elbow up, and resting his head on his palm, "What my sister said earlier… you know about how I talk about you?"

Rory nods, "It was true." She stated.

Jess nods, almost embarrassed looking, "Yea... it was true."

Rory laughs, "I talk about you, sometimes, too. Well, all of the time, to Paris."

Jess smiles, and looks down, "I really like you, Rory, and I'm not good at relationships… but I really like you."

Rory smiles, and rolls over to face him, "I really like you, too."

Jess smirks, "So am I the bad boy you are looking for to sweep you off of your feet?"

Rory laughs, "Yea… I think you are."

Jess lays back down and smiles.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory and Jess walked up her apartment stairs laughing about something. She got up to the doorway, "Jess… tonight was great. Thank you."

Jess smirks, "You're welcome, you're worth it."

Rory kisses him, and Jess brings her closer. They kiss deeper walking towards her apartment door. Jess leans her against the wall beside her door, and kisses her passionately.

"Ahem." They both stop kissing and turn towards the stair case.

Jess looked confused, and Rory looked shocked.

"Logan…" Rory gasped.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Watergurl123 – Thank you!**

**Squealing Lit. Fan – Thanks!**

**Curley-Q – So could I… lol Thanks!!**

**End of the beginning – Thank you!!!**

**Milo Maniac – Thank you, thank you!**

**Ggfan01 – I had been thinking about this story for a long time, and finally got it out glad you liked it!! Thanks!**

**MichelleLSharp – Thank you! I love all of you reviews! Thank you so much!**

**Spreeaholic1 – Thanks!**

**Vaguelygouged – Thank you so much!**


	4. Days 12 through 17: The Obstacle

**Disclaimer: I own Lelane and Matt.**

**A/N: Another update! Bet you thought I would leave this story forever. Nope! Just needed a little inspiration. Here is the next chapter! Oh by the way, in my story, Paris is not dating Doyle. She is dating my favorite guy on Gilmore Girls (besides Jess), Tristan!!**

Jess looks at Rory, questioningly, "Logan?" He asks, quietly.

Ignoring Jess, she shakes her head and turns to Logan, "Logan, what are you doing here?"

"I've been everywhere. I've called your mom, your office; I went back to our apartment … Where have you been?"

"How did you know to look here?" Rory asks, ignoring his questions.

"I overheard Paris talking to Sabrina about you taking care of her apartment while she is on vacation with Tristan." Logan said, trying to stay calm, "But now I find you here with … him. What the hell is going on?"

Rory sighs and turns to Jess. Jess looks down at her, "I guess I'll go and give you two some time." He smiled slightly at her and then walked away, passing Logan and going down the stairs.

When he was out of sight, Rory unlocked the door mumbling just loud enough for Logan to hear, "Why in the world would you look for me?" She opened the door and gestured for him to come in.

He walked into the apartment and looked around, disgusted, "Rory … what is going on? You live in this dump, you're kissing the bartender at the pub, you are better than this."

"How would you know?! You don't even know me Logan! I told you at the wedding that I could never love you the way you wanted to be loved. I was someone I told myself I would never be. The trophy wife, the one who lived on the safe side … I was in the damn DAR!" She shouted and slammed the door behind him.

"So this is what you wanted? To date someone who could never give you what you deserve, to live in a rundown apartment building that belongs to someone else, to-"

"I get it Logan! My life will never be absolutely perfect like yours. Honestly, though, I rather have no money and be happy than be wealthy and miserable."

"Yeah, you have your little happy ever after with the bartender. When he leaves you don't come running to me."

"Leave." She spat out.

"Gladly." He said before he walked out of the door and left her.

Rory sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands, thinking about what he said. Would she be happy with Jess? Will he leave her? She sighed, grabbed a bag and drove to Stars Hollow. She needed her mother.

**

* * *

**It had been five days and Jess hadn't heard anything from Rory. Not a call or anything. He sighed and wiped down the counter. _She probably went back to Logan. _He thought and started wiping the counter, harder. 

"Whoa, don't break the thing in half." He heard Lelane's voice coming from in front of him.

He looked up, "Hey." He said, his voice lacking happiness.

"Well, now, I should be offended. I come by to greet my brother and I get a sour attitude." She furrowed her brow, "Seriously Jess, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Man, do you have to know everything about my life? So you can try to fix it." He sighed and threw his rag down, "I don't need you to worry about me. I don't need your sympathies. I don't need anything." He walked to the back of the bar.

Lelane grew angry instead of upset by his outburst. She walked behind the counter and followed him to the back, "What is wrong with you?!" She shouted, walking up to him.

"Lelane, take a hint. I do not want to talk about it." He sat down on a supply box and looked up at her.

"Rory." She said simply and sat beside him on a different box.

He sighed, "Yeah. It's just ever since Valentine's Day, when we ran into her ex, she hasn't said a word to me. She hasn't called, she hasn't e-mailed or come by … And she hasn't returned any of my calls. I finally find a girl that I could honestly say I liked a lot and it turns out to be a dud."

"Maybe she has a good explanation. Don't jump to conclusions." Lelane patted his knee and stood up, "My lunch break is over. Man, you and your teenage-girl-like drama." She laughed and ruffled his hair. She walked out and Jess sat in there for a little while.

After a few minutes of thinking he got up and went out to work. He needed to get his mind off of her for a little while.

**

* * *

**Jess walked through his apartment complex, heading to his room. He stopped a little ways from his door when he saw Rory leaning against the wall beside it. She saw him and pushed off the wall, "Jess." She said simply and started walking to him, "I have been sitting here for an hour trying to think of what I am going to say to you when you get here. I thought about starting off with an apology …" 

He didn't say anything. He just watched her come toward him with the most regretful look on her face. She got up to him and placed her hand on his chest, "So, I'm sorry." She breathed out.

"Where have you been?" He asked, looking hurt and tired from his long day at work.

"I just needed to think." She replied.

"Think." He nodded, "Huh. With him?"

"No! No, Logan and I… we're done. Just after he left I thought about some things and then I really wanted to see my mom. She always helps me with anything." She bit her lip and looked at the ground. Her hand dropped down and she intertwined her fingers with his.

He looked at their hands, "So what do you think?"

"I think that I want to be with you. You make me happy, Jess, and not many people have succeeded at doing that lately. I don't know where we'll end up and I don't know how long we'll be together, but I want to try this." She smiled slightly, "So, will you forgive me for not calling?"

Jess sighed and couldn't help but smile at her, "Yeah."

"And you want to try this, too?" She sounded hopeful and she squeezed his hand a bit.

"Yeah, I do." His smile turned into a smirk, "You want to come in?"

She nodded and her smile grew bigger. He walked over and opened the door, still holding her hand.

They walked into the apartment and Jess turned to her, "How did you know where I lived?"

Rory shrugged, "I have my ways."

He laughed and looked up at the clock, "Stay the night?"

"Yeah, but just sleeping, right?" She asked him.

"Yeah, just sleeping." He smiled and walked into the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: So short and honestly not the way I planned it to be, but I had to get this chapter up and out of my system. Hope you like! **


End file.
